Ronin Titanic?
by SageWriting
Summary: The ronins awake to find out there on the Titanic, the night on it's sinking. Can they stay true to each other in the North Atlantic? Complete


Summary: The Ronin's awake to find themselves on a ship, split apart, with no idea where they are or why. Can the team stay true to each other in the bitter North Atlantic, as the HMS Titanic sinks below its depths? Or will they forget about one another in their quest to escape? 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin's, but I own the plot. This is basically a rambling of a teenager eating candy late at night, listening to Celine Dion.

"Sir?" 

Sage Date shifted in his sleep, causing the last ray of sunlight to hit him full in the face. Blinking, the blonde came back to the world of the living, to see a man in a suit standing over him.

"Sir?" 

Sage, startled, managed a nod. "Yes?" 

The man bowed, and motioned to the ornately crafted door, "Dinner is about to be served, I was told to inform you, Sir. Do you wish for me to get out your clothes?" 

"No. Thank you." Dinner? Sage looked around and found himself sitting on a large swan mahogany bed. The sheets were red silk, the pillows red silk stuffed with goose feathers. The room was almost entirely sculpted of mahogany, the walls, floor, furniture, and even the clock sitting on the marble fireplace.

"Then I will be leaving Sir." And with that, the man left.

Jumping to his feet, the bearer of Halo began to walk around, trying to find a clue to where he was. Looking out the window, he was astounded to see water down below. A ship? Thoroughly perplexed, he walked over to the desk, and sitting on top of a sketch pad was a small envelope.

Opening it, Sage found a ticket engraved in gold. His pale violet eyes widening, Sage read the ticket over and over before letting it fall to the floor.

"First Class....First Class, on the Titanic!" 

"I'm sorry, but we're not aloud to let you above, Sirs." 

Kento Rei Faun raised his fist warningly, "We will get through here, with your help or not." 

Cye Mouri, slightly behind his friend, gazed at the seaman sternly. "I'm serious. Our friends are up there, and we need to find them." 

"What does your tickets say?" 

"Third class, but-" 

The seaman snapped his fingers. "You see now, that's the problem. Read the sign." 

Kento ripped the sign off of the gate and snapped it in half. "I am getting tired of these sign's!" 

The seaman backed up, but Kento's fist was already there, and the man fell. With a groan, Kento bent the bars enough for the small Cye to slip through. With a backward glance, which the bearer of Hardrock brushed aside, Cye ran off. 

Ryo Sanada paced around his room, his hand holding his second class ticket in a death grip. The rug was worn pretty well when the bearer of Wildfire stopped and walked out the door. 

"I'm on the Titanic, which must mean the others are here too." He whispered as he began to walk around the deck. It was starting dark out, pitch black, making the water look like black glass.

He was at the front of the ship, leaning on the rail, when he heard it, someone calling his name.

"Ryo! Up here!" 

He looked up, until he saw a figure sitting up in the crows nest. A blue-haired figure...

"Rowen!" 

Rowen opened his mouth to say something, but a cry from his partner stopped him. Looking out to sea, a large silhouette caught his eye. An iceberg. The bearer of Strata turned and hit the button for the Officers quarters. Ryo heard plain as day the word 'Iceberg.'

Cye ran as fast as he could, he was almost at the top deck when a hand reached out and jerked him back. Looking up, the bearer of Torrent saw an officer. 

"Wait a minute, you're not suppose to be up here. We're close to land now, can't have you making mischief for the first and second classes now can we?" And with that, the man began pulling Cye down a couple of corridors, and into a large, bare room, below the water line. There he handcuffed the young man, and chained him to a chair.

"There now." The man walked away, slipping the key in his pocket as he went.

Cye's head dropped, when he heard a grinding sound, and suddenly, with a lurch, the giant ship stopped. Looking out the porthole, Cye could see the bottom of the iceberg as it floated past.

"Ryo!" Rowen called, "Look out!" 

The raven haired young man, alerted by his friend, barely managed to miss the piece of ice as it came crashing down on the deck. With horror on his face, Ryo looked up at the crows nest. 

"Rowen, we have to find the others." 

With a goodbye to his partner, Rowen jumped, coming to land rather hard on the deck. Off like a bullet, the two shot. Ryo to the left, and down to the third class, Rowen to the upper deck, and first class. 

Sage, understanding what the lurching signified, was running down the halls like a man possessed. He had to find the others, at any cost. More than half of the passengers on this ship died. And Sage would be darned if his friends were in that count.

"Sage!" 

The blonde stopped, his eyes sweeping the corridors. "Rowen?" 

Suddenly, there he was, dressed as a look out. The bearer of Strata hugged his friend close, than motioned over his shoulder. "Ryo is looking for Cye and Kento right now, down in third class, lets go join him, shall we?" 

Both Ronin's ran off toward the elevators, that would take them down to third class, and hopefully Ryo, Cye, and Kento.

Cye heard a roar, and looked up to see half the Atlantic rolling in from the open door. Half the room was already beginning to flood. With a cry, the sandy-haired ronin tried to tug at the chains but to no avail. It would take three of him, or one Kento to break those chains. 

"Great." He muttered, watching as the water reached his chest. He didn't know how long he could hold his breath, even with his armors help, and he didn't want to find out. "Kento!" 

Ryo ran down the halls, skidding to a stop when he heard a familiar voice. True to his guess, there was Kento, holding an officer by his shirt.

"Now, where is he?" 

The officer managed to draw in a breath, "I took him below, to the police quarters, E deck."

Kento's eyes bulged, "E deck?!" 

Ryo put a hand on his friends shoulders, "C'mon Kento, let's go get Cye." 

A man ran up the stairs, soaking wet, just in time to hear the word 'E deck'. He shook his head, "I wouldn't go that way. Its totally submerged."

Rowen and Sage were trying to make it down to third class, when a bunch of screaming reached their ears. It seemed an officer was holding all the third class women and children behind a locked gate.

"Go on, Rowen." Sage ordered, "I got this. I'll meet you up on the deck." 

Rowen ran on alone.

"What's going on here?" Sage demanded, pushing the officer away, and snatching the keys from him. "These people are needed up top." 

"By whose orders?" 

The man fell, unconscious, to the floor. "Mine." 

The gate unlocked, the third class passengers stormed up to the top, and the lifeboats. Sage, his knuckles red with the officers blood, ran off.

Ryo and Kento, not allowed to take the elevator, ran down the stairs, and immediately fell underwater. Pulling his leader up, Kento nodded to the stairs. 

"Go Ryo, I'll get Cye, you get back up top."

"But-" 

"No! I'm a better swimmer than you. Me and Cye will meet you up on deck."

Ryo, his eyes brimming with tear nodded. He knew Kento was just about as capable of returning with Cye as he was of flying. "Alright then. Farewell Kento."

Kento, choking, managed a smile. "Be careful Ryo." 

Ryo ran up the stairs, his tears flying like a banner behind him. Kento, his tears dripping off into the water, began to swim. 

"Cye!" 

Cye, his vision darkening, thought he heard someone calling his name. Listening, he heard it again. Kento.

Willing all his strength to him, Cye kicked to what little air was left, and opened his mouth. "Kento!" 

Kento, hearing his friend, kicked opened the nearest door, to find the bearer of Torrent chained to a chair, gasping as he went under again.

"Cye!" Gripping the chains, Hardrock pulled with all his strength, pulling the links apart. Cye, free, gave his friend a hug, just as the ship's lights went out. Remembering what little they had read about the Titanic, its lights went out right before it split and went under. 

"Go!" Both began to swim.

Rowen ran right into Ryo, the latter soaked to the bone. After a brief explanation, the two ran up to the main deck. They found the place in a full panic. There were no more life-boats, and people were tugging at the collapsible ones , trying to get them down.

"Farewell Rowen."

"Good-bye Ryo." 

They hugged, each running off to a different side, helping as well as they could. Ryo snapped cords, freeing a lifeboat, only to have it fall on the wrong side, striking him a blow to the head.

As he fell, darkness raking over his vision, Ryo saw a flare, like a firework, split the night sky, a shower of red fire.

Sage grabbed a girl in his arms, throwing her in a life-boat. He did the same to a boy. All around, women were pleading with the bearer of Halo to get their children to a boat. Sage was trying his best. 

That's when the ship split. 

Cye grabbed Kento as the ship tore apart with a sickening crunching sound. Telling the bearer of Hardrock to hold on, they were sucked through an open porthole and into the open sea. 

"Cye!" Kento screamed, his arm waving blindly around, he couldn't lose his best friend. "Cye!" 

Cye, floating facedown yards away, was knocked out, blood running down his face. 

Sage fell to his knees as the Titanic split, barely missing the boat that fell next to him. However, one person was not as lucky. 

"Rowen!" 

Rowen, pinned under the heavy lifeboat groaned, as he felt hands trying to pull him out. When that proved useless, Sage tried single-handedly to tug the boat off of his best friend. 

"Sage! Go!." 

The blonde, his hands raw and bleeding, saw the smokestack as it fell, in slow-motion. In an instant, Sage was over Rowen, protecting the defenseless bearer of Strata with his own body. 

"Sage!" Rowen screamed as his vision was filled with the red and black stack. "No!" 

When Ryo came to, he was floating in the chilly water. Not too far away, the Titanic was feet away from being lost forever to the sea. Kicking his numb feet, Ryo could only watch dumbly as it foundered, probably taking his friends with it.

"No.." Hot tears slid down his face, "No.." 

That's when he saw a figure floating in the water, not a foot away, holding another in it's arms. 

"Kento? Cye?" 

At the last second, a wave knocked the life-boat off of Rowen, and Sage drug his friend out of harms way, and into the icy water. 

"Rowen, are you alright? Can you swim?" 

Rowen shook his head, "I can't feel my legs, Sage!" 

Sage, unusually determined, grabbed his friend, and began swimming. "I'll swim for both of us." Behind them, the Titanic sank slowly, the tip vanishing, into the black water. 

Kento looked up, his eyes swollen, "Ryo?" 

He swam to his leader, still holding Cye. "I can't get him to wake up..." 

Ryo, fearful looked at his British friend, he had blood running down his face, but was still breathing. "I think he's just knocked out." 

"I hope so." 

Rowen caught a hold of an upturned lifeboat, and Sage helped him on. "Stay up there."

"What about you?" 

Sage grabbed hold of the boat and began swimming again. "I'm okay, look for the others." 

Ryo, his lips blue, looked up when he felt a splash close to him. It was Rowen who tugged him up, and Sage who hauled up Cye. Kento climbed on as well. 

"You guys alright?" 

Kento nodded, "Ro, what's up with your legs?" 

"I'm paralyzed." Rowen grinned, "No biggie."

Ryo chuckled, when he heard a groan. Cye!

Cye opened his eyes, and smiled. They had all made it.

"You alright?" Sage asked, the only one still in the water.

"Yup, we all are."

That's when there was a flash of light, causing all the ronin's to cry out. Suddenly when Cye opened his eyes again, he saw he was in a bunk. Sitting up, he saw an island. Hawaii. 

"What the!?" 

Suddenly there was an explosion. A soldier ran by, "Come on, the Japanese are attacking Pearl Harbor!" 

Cye stared, mouth open. "I am really getting tired of this." 

"Aren't we all." Kento sighed, dressed as a soldier.


End file.
